The Break Up?
by introvertedtiger
Summary: KIGO.Second in the "Love?" series. Shego is ending their relationship...er, at least thats what Kim thinks. And an innocent priest just can't get a break, lol.


Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the show's characters...or street fighter.

Note:This is a Kigo fic, so for all you haters out there...go ahead and read. You obviously came here for a reason. Not really a sequel, but does make a _slight_ reference to "uh...Love?". So check it out after you read this..or before. And "The Shot Heard Around the World" will continue! I promise!

**The Break up...?**

The hot, humid air was rapidly cooling off as the sun was making its way to the horizon, where it would set before eventually vanishing. Kim laid out in the beach chair wearing a blue two piece bikini, staring blankly up into the clear, blue sky. She should have been grinning like an idiot exclaiming how she was in paradise. She should be out in the ocean, splashing away like she was nine years old again. She should be planning a romantic moonlight dinner for her green skinned lover. But the only thing going through Kim's head was that _it _was going to happen. _It_ was something that Kim was familiar with, since _it_ happened quite a bit in her younger years. But she had always thought that _it _would never happen to them.

_Breaking up..._Kim thought as a her stomach felt like it was trying to swallow itself.

Kim sat up and looked towards the ocean, where her scantly clad lover was busy buying some drinks from a vendor who was traveling up and down the beach selling soda from the cooler on the back of his 4-wheeler. The red head observed the shapely woman, who was wearing a two piece black bikini that left very little to the imagination. Usually, the sight would cause her higher reasoning skills to shut down and let her hormones make the decisions. But now, it only caused a deep hollow feeling in Kim's chest.

_She's going to leave me,_ Kim thought despairingly. With a shaky sigh, Kim closed her eyes and laid back down.

It all started a couple weeks ago, when Monique had made a passing comment to Kim while they were out shopping at the mall. Between saving the world, taking a full load of college classes, and handling a very vivacious (and bitchy) lover, Kim tried her best to find some time to spend with her friends. So it was on one of these rare days that Kim got to actually spend an entire afternoon with her best female friend that Monique sent her into a world of paranoia and self-doubt with a single sentence.

**flashback**

"You know," began Monique during a lull in their conversation. "I'm surprised that you and Shego have lasted this long."

Kim's eyebrows quirked up a bit in surprise. "Whats that suppose to mean?"

The feisty duo had been seeing each other for a little over two years now, and this was actually the first time that Kim heard anything negative about her relationship from someone within her close circle of friends. Sure, there were some doubts at the beginning, but when her family and friends got to know Shego a lot better, they declared that they must have been made for each other (which Kim suspected was actually more of a tease than a compliment).

Monique glanced at Kim as if contemplating whether or not she should explain herself.

With a sigh, Monique continued. "Well, I didn't want to say anything since you're my bff and all, but I guess it's all right now since Shego's the real deal...right?"

Kim looked a little puzzled, but nodded anyways.

"Well, when it comes to relationships...uh, lets just say you have the worst luck when it comes to keeping a boy-, er I mean girl-...significant other."

"What does luck have to do with my relationships?" Kim was getting more confused by the minute.

Monique stared at Kim blankly before taking a deep breath.

"Okay, lets start from the top. Josh Mankey-"

"What!? I never dated Josh!"

"-who you were seriously crushing on till you discovered he had that fling during summer...with Bonnie."

Kim blinked.. "...so thats one example of bad luck. So what?" Kim started to fidget a little as she thought back to her other relationships. Monique rolled her eyes and continued.

"Phil Goldstein- hit by a truck on your first date and was in a coma for three months. Upon waking, he announced he had a personal revelation that he was gay."

**twitch**

"Hank Lars-...well, he really was gay. Just deep in the closet."

**twitch**

"Mike Theen- Turned out he was seeing three other girls at the same time."

**twitch twitch**

"Then just when I thought your luck with guys couldn't get worst, there was Eric and Ron."

Kim's twitch this time was more of a wince. After the incident with Eric, Kim had thought that she had finally found her ideal relationship through Ron...but that ended quite embarrassingly.

"..lets not talk about Ron," Kim said meekly, her cheeks flushing red.

Monique suppressed a grin. From she was able to force out of Kim and Ron about the sudden break up, she knew it had something to do with a certain person not being able to _get it up _in bed...a certain red head, that is.

"But you see my point? Every relationship you've ever been in has ended in a way that you couldn't have done anything to prevent. I just assumed it was God's way of balancing you out. You know, amazing skills in just about everything, but your doomed to be single forever." Monique giggled a little at her joke, but she didn't notice Kim's eyes start to widen.

"So I naturally assumed that your bad luck with relationships would include Shego, but everything seems perfect with you two, so no worries, right?...uh, Kim?"

Monique looked worriedly at her friend. Kim had just stopped suddenly while looking at Monique like someone had just told her she had cancer.

"Mon..." Kim whispered, as her face started to slowly pale and her eyes grew wide.

Monique's conclusion about Kim's luck hit the red head like a ton of bricks. For as long as Kim could remember, she was always satisfied with her life. She was gifted in just about anything she did, and was praised for it. So it was easy for her to brush off her string of failed attempts at romance and be content with her single status. But the thought that Shego would one day be added to the list...

"..help me," squeak Kim as she looked at Monique pathetically.

**end flashback**

Kim opened her eyes and looked once again up into the endless blue sky. In the end, Monique had tried her best to assure Kim that she wasn't really cursed and that she had nothing to worry about.

"Shego is definitely the one for you Kim, so don't worry about it."

But no matter how much Monique had tried to assure her, Kim couldn't get the thought out of her head. It didn't help that every time Kim thought about Shego leaving her, she would become depressed for the rest of the day. And as a result, Shego was starting to get concerned about her well being and her refusal to tell her what was eating away at her. Thus, she had told Kim to pack her bags for a weekend getaway to the Bahamas. But Kim was starting to suspect that Shego had an ulterior motive.

Even before her talk with Monique, Kim was noticing that Shego was increasingly having strange moments where she would just stare at Kim with an intense look when she thought Kim wasn't watching. Kim just notched it up to Shego being annoyed at her for something, but didn't want to bring it up. But after the disorienting talk with Monique, Kim thought about it more and realized that if Shego was annoyed about something, she wouldn't hesitate to bring it up. Hell, she might even bring it up just to get Kim riled up and start their daily ritual [1. Then there was the fact that Shego seemed nervous about something. Sometimes Shego would come up to Kim as if she was going to say something, but then she would come up with an obvious excuse to leave and quickly walk away. So, if Shego had something on her mind and wasn't bringing it up, it could only mean one of three things.

1. It had something to do with one of Shego's faults since she would never admit to being imperfect.

2. It had to do with something emotional between them, or what Shego called the "mushy stuff".

3. It had to do with something that would have a serious effect on their relationship.

Kim automatically crossed of the first two possibilities since Shego would normally get around to talking about that kind of stuff when she was in a state of post-orgasmic relaxation...a state of mind which Kim made sure she was in as constantly as possible lately.

So that meant option 3...

Once again, Kim was filled with a sense of hopelessness as she looked to the side at Shego as she seemed to be arguing with the soda vendor about something, who was waving a small brown bag around, and seemed to be demanding for more money for the soda...until Shego gave him an uppercut that would have made Ryu[2 proud, effectively knocking him out

_I need her. I really, really, need her to stay with me. _

Admitting that she loved Shego wasn't as hard as she had thought. But what proved to be really hard was admitting that she _needed _Shego. And she only truly admitted this the day before while she watched a snoring Shego on the plane ride to the airport. The stressed out priest sitting across the aisle must have been given quite a view. A snoring, green skinned woman with drool just starting to escape the confines of her mouth and a sniffling red head with tears streaking down her face as she looked pathetically at the snoring, green-skinned woman.

_I'm only taking a week off God, so please be kind, thought_ the priest as he closed his eyes and tried to ignore the sniffling sounds coming from the red head.

Kim could admit that had they broken up after only dating for a few weeks, she would have been able to walk away with her heart in one piece. But now, after two years of fighting, laughing, kissing, and just living life with the plasma wielding warrior, Kim couldn't imagine going through an entire day knowing that Shego wasn't hers anymore.

_What am I going to do? I...I can't afford to let her leave me. I don't think I could handle it. Maybe if I-_

Kim's thoughts abruptly came to a halt as she watched Shego walk towards her with a small brown bag in her hands and a pensive look on her face.

_No..._

Shego came to a halt before Kim's chair, her pensive look increasing as she started to fidget with the bag. Shego cleared her throat, as if preparing to make an important statement.

_Nononoonono, why?! Everything was going so good!!_

"Kim, we've been seeing each other for a while now..." Shego began, refusing to look Kim in the eyes.

_She called me Kim..._

Kim felt her world start to fall apart.

"And I do like how things are going between us, but..." Kim's face paled considerably and she felt the need to throw up.

"I think its time we start to look towards where this relationship is going..." Kim's mind was in utter chaos. She couldn't think of anything to say or do in face of such a crisis. For the first time in Kim's life, she felt completely and utterly helpless.

"So...I...," Shego closed her eyes, her hands clenched around the bag tightly, and seemed to collect and steel herself for her next statement. In that moment, Kim knew it was time to make a decision. If she didn't do something **NOW**, she was going to lose the woman who was most likely her soul mate. So Kim did the one thing that had always saved her ass when she was in a life threatening situation...which she considered this as. She let what Ron and Monique call her natural "Kimness" take over. When she fell into this state of mind, she didn't panic. She didn't hesitate. She became completely focused. For a brief moment in time, she became completely single minded on accomplishing one task.

_Don't let Shego dump your ass._

"Kim, will you-"

BAM!

Throughout her life, Shego has taken many a punch. Some were weak and pathetic, and some were quick and strong. But this punch was unlike any she had ever felt. And as her entire body whipped around in quick circle from the force of the punch,one thought crossed her mind before she crumbled onto the sand.

_Heh, never knew pumpkin had such a nasty right hook._

Kim felt the beginning of a sob start to build up as she watched Shego lay on the sand, staring up at her in a dazed state with confusion.

"Pumpkin..?" Shego asked weakly.

_So knocking her out was a failure...I'm a failure...I-I'm so worthless.._

Kim let out a strangled sob.

"Kimmie, w-whats wrong?" Shego shook her head, trying to regain her bearings. She knew she should be all over Kim like a bat out of hell after a punch like that, but seeing Kim cry like that was tearing her heart up.

"P-please," Kim whispered through her tears.

"Huh? Whats wrong!?" Her dazed state instantly disappeared as she roll onto her stomach and propped herself on her elbows. Shego knew that tone of voice. It was the voice of someone who was thoroughly beaten and was begging for mercy. And if there was anything that Shego was sure of in life, it was that Kim Possible had never and would never use that tone unless in the face of imminent destruction on a global scale...and even then it was only a slight chance.

"Please," Kim whispered between her hicupping sobs again as she fell limply onto her knees next to Shego and gently cradled the pale green woman's head against her chest.

Shego's eyes widened in surprise, then they slowly hardened to jade stones with murderous intent in them.

_Whoever did this to you Kim, I swear to you I'll-_

"Please don't leave me!!" Kim wailed as she crushed Shego's head into her.

_I'll- wait, what? WHAT!? WHAT THE FUCK!?!?_

Shego gathered as much strength as she could and ripped away from a hysterical Kim. She quickly got on her knees in front of the blubbering red head, grabbed her shoulders tightly, and stared into Kim's puffy eyes with a look of both relief and annoyance.

"What the hell made you think I'd ever leave you?" Shego scoffed.

Kim's mouth moved as if to try and argue with her, but nothing came out. Because, really, she had nothing believable to say to Shego. Only hunches and paranoid conclusions.

"Look, never mind. You ruined the mood anyway, so here. Take the dam thing," Shego grumbled as she let go of Kim and threw the bag into Kim's lap. Kim looked with both curiosity and confusion at the bag and then at Shego, who once again refused to look in to Kim's eyes. With a few stray tears sliding down her face, Kim opened the bag and pulled out a small black box. Kim could only stare dumbly at the black box, tears still slowly dripping down her face. Shego risked a glance at Kim.

"Look, I don't expect you to say yes now. But once your out of college at least think-oof!!" Kim tackled the pale green woman while raining kisses all over her face. Kim finally released Shego after giving her one last kiss on the lips and resumed her kneeling position as a big, dopey grin was plastered onto her slightly blushing yet still tear streaked face. She opened the box and began gushing like she was a teenager again about how beautiful and how big the diamond ring was. Shego remained laying on the sand, a silly grin on her face as she stared up at the sky. Then, a thought crossed her mind causing a frown to cross her features.

"Oh, Shego! I love you so mu-"

BAM!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tired looking priest walked down the beach, wearing loose fitting white slacks, a buttoned up hawaiin shirt, and sipping out of a coconut shell.

_Ahh, finally some peace and relaxation. Hearing the sins of others for days on end can be tiring even for a man of God. This is the life alright. Maybe I should stay for a litt-_

He stopped and blinked at the sight before him.

Several yards in front of him there sat two women in the sand, cuddling close together. They had their arms wrapped around each other's waist, the shorter red resting her head in the nook of the green woman's neck. They were both watching the setting sun with peaceful looks on their faces. Now this site wouldn't have bothered him that much if it wasn't for the fact that it looked like one of the green woman's eye was swollen shut and the red head looked like she was suffering from the same kind of injury. But what was really unsettling was the unconscious soda vendor laying about twenty yards in front of the cuddling duo. Kim glanced up and saw the man staring blankly at the body.

"Oh hey! You sat next to us on the plane, didn't you?" Kim asked, a giving him a friendly smile...that was marred by the vicious looking bruise on her face. Shego noticed the man standing there and glanced at the body laying in front of them.

"Eh, he tried to stiff me on an engagement ring for my girlfriend when we had already agreed on a price the day before. Who the hell does he think he is trying to sell a ring at full retail price on the black market? He's lucky I didn't spill his guts on the spot," Shego grumbled.

Kim giggled and snuggled closer into Shego while giving her a peck on the lips, which Shego took advantage of to take things a little further.

The business man looked blankly at the lesbian couple who was obviously ignoring him as they played tonsil hockey, then at the body that looked like it was twitching slightly while some teeth fell out of his mouth as his mouth opened a little ,and then at his drink.

"...God will forgive me for drinking something a little stronger," he mumbled as he quickly turned around and walked away from the unsettling scene...and picked up his pace as he could of sworn her heard the sound of someone moaning pleasuably behind him. He finally stopped when a green and red blur rushed past him as the giggling red head and the lecherous looking green woman ran past him and towards the hotel in the distance.

He glanced up at the sky with a defeated expression.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I'll take the next flight back," the man grumbled, dumping the rest of the drink in the sand.

fin

**AN: Just a little something I whipped up as I work on "The Shot Heard Around the World". Seriously, my mind is all over the place when I right it. I get a page done, think of something fantastic, and trash the entire thing, lol. So yea, hoped you liked this one. I might randomly right one shots in the "uh...Love?" universe. Hell, maybe I should do a prequel about how they got together and what really happened in that cage, hmmmm. Whelp, review people, its what motivates me to write!**

**1. Check out "uh...Love?" for the reference.**

**2.character from the street figher universe. **


End file.
